


Ashes To Ashes

by livmm1734



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Choking Kink, How Do I Tag, Kind of Poetry, M/M, Not Grammatically Correct, Riding, Smut, Soulmates, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, bucky’s POV, but not specified oof, but second person POV, lowkey glorified death even tho no one dies, not graphic tho, smoking kink lowkey lol, this was inspired by something else idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmm1734/pseuds/livmm1734
Summary: to burn, ashes to ashes, one more thing you would give to him, undoubtedly. as if you have not given him everything. your steve.





	Ashes To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> it’s told from bucky’s POV but it’s second person. weird, ik.  
> look man idk why i wrote this i just hope someone enjoys it. !!!!!!! 
> 
> It was inspired by the two different fics below (go read them):
> 
> “I know I’ve Got Loose Ends” by endofadream
> 
> “Tower of Leaves” by retorica

-

inhale, look at him. you see him, and only him.

exhale.

he is all there is. past, present, and future. the rising orchestra in your head crashes into a crescendo as you roll your hips again. it screams for this, always. the gentle rocking of him inside you has done nothing to dull the ache inside your bones. you ache for him and him alone. he is all you have ever had, ever known. you think you are burning along with the cigarette perched in between your forefinger and thumb.

you do not mind it.

to burn, ashes to ashes, one more thing you would give to him, undoubtedly. as if you have not given him everything. your steve.

he grunts, fading into a sigh. this is your favorite sound of his, not counting the hum when you tell him you are his. he already knows. inhale. you pass the cigarette to him, he rocks into you.

“ _fuck, you feel so good_ ”

you just roll your hips harder as a reply. licking your lips, you watch as smoke curls from his mouth, the milky white hue contrasting against his kiss-red lips. want cuts through you like the blade he presses to your throat. to carve your way into his lungs, to stay there, to become one as the smoke does. you want to be one with him, deeper than he already is inside you.

one soul split between two bodies cannot hope to stay that way forever.

you get impossibly harder.

exhale along with him, he grabs your hand in his,

“ _god, bucky,_ ”

you kiss him, breath him into you. he tastes like nicotine and sin, this is the closest you will ever get to heaven.

“ _take me._ ”

you say. he does.

the strength of a thousand men, he’s on top of you. he has never been gentle when you tell him so prettily. the relentless pounding makes you struggle to do anything but take it. thankfully, breathing is involuntary.

he gives you another hit.

_i trust you._

his hand comes up to your throat. your fluttering pulse like an agonized bird trapped in a cage. the neck is so fragile, a tower of leaves.

you will not exhale, he knows this, gets off on it. do not kid yourself, you do too. your life at his control.

 _total_ _abandonment_ , _i_ _give_ _myself_ _to_ _you_.

it has always been like this, and always will be. he presses against the soft- _smooth, so smooth_ \- skin of your throat, _i trust you_.

he grabs on and you let go. it is not peaceful, but you would not have it any other way.

the burn of smoke in your lungs turns to a furnace, the heat a living monster, clawing its way up your trachea. you cannot help but scream. he knows this, knows you. always will. his free hand shuts over your mouth and nose,

do not let go yet, he silently commands.

he commands and you obey. a captain and his sergeant. the bird in its cage catches fire, dust to dust. your arms seize as you claw at him, _please_ , you cannot help it. he knows this, knows you. this is a timed dance after all, an old one he knows best. a mountain cannot be moved, he stays where he is.

black dots cloud your vision, your ears ring,

god is calling, you do not answer.

your face melts, you burn. inside and out. the symphony in your head finally quiets. this is where you belong.

you come.

you exhale.

he shudders, stitches himself onto your insides. you would moan, if you could.


End file.
